


Making Peace

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, kinky kristmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus hadn’t expected to be a referee on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Peace

**Author's Note:**

> For Mistressmaraj:  
>  _Character/Pairing: Snape/Harry/Remus (or Snape/Harry/Bill)  
>  Kink: double penetration  
> Holiday item or location: private winter solstice celebration  
> Tone: kinky, angsty (Harry needs a sharp shock out of his post-Voldie depression)_  
> I don’t think this was quite what you had in mind, Mistressmaraj, but I hope you like it anyway. Thank you to Ceria for the beta.

When Remus had invited Severus over Christmas Eve to end their decades-long animosity now that the war was over, he’d not known it was going to snow this hard. If he had, he might have saved it for another night. So now, here they sat in front of the fire, making awkward conversation, sipping their store-bought eggnog and waiting for the snow to lighten up so that Severus could leave.

If it hadn’t been for the wards, Severus could have left long ago. But Kingsley and many of the others had insisted that the house be safeguarded against easy entry. There were wards around the entire perimeter that prevented Apparition as well as the entry of anyone who might wish either of them harm. Even the Floo had been blocked against entry. All for their safety. At least, until the rest of the Death Eaters were caught. Not that they all would be, Remus knew. But it would take time to convince the others of that.

So instead of spending the evening brooding about Dora or Sirius, James and Lily, he had to make polite conversation with a man who hated his very name.

“More eggnog, Severus?”

“I don’t suppose you have anything stronger?” Severus answered with a sneer.

“I might…” Remus hefted himself to his feet to look.

Living on Dora’s benefits wasn’t his idea of a pleasant way to live, but it kept Teddy and himself comfortable and fed, and Kingsley had insisted that when Teddy was old enough, Remus had a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures waiting for him. Not his idea of a great time, either, but at least Kingsley would work with him repealing some of the worst laws…

He’d just reached the cabinet where he kept the liquor when there was a knock at the door. “Who on earth?” Remus moved to the door to open it quickly, not wanting to keep the person on the other side on the stoop for too long.

“Lupin are you ins…”

The sight of the bedraggled boy on the stoop was enough to stop even Severus mid-tirade.

“Harry…what?”

Green eyes glanced slowly from one man to the other, slow and morose. “Sorry,” Harry muttered. “Didn’t mean to interrupt. Just…” He dug into his pocket, his movements just as slow.

“Come in, Harry. It’s too cold out there. And you didn’t interrupt anything.”

Harry blinked at him, then nodded, stepping into the room. “Won’t stay long. Just wanted to bring presents for you and Teddy…” Stopping just inside the door, he continued digging into his pocket. “I’ll just give them to you and leave, then…”

“Maybe you should stay and warm up, Potter,” Severus said, frowning.

Stilling, Harry glanced up at the other man. “I…” He glanced at Remus. “I’m fine. Just wanted to drop them off. Really.”

“I think Severus is right, Harry. It must be frigid cold out there. Come sit down. I can put the kettle on and make you some tea…”

”Brandy,” Severus said, moving past Remus to the cabinet he’d been about to open when Harry had knocked. He poured three glasses, then brought them back to where Remus had settled Harry on the sofa right in front of the fire. “Drink up. It will help warm you.”

Harry knocked back the drink with one gulp, then handed the glass back to Severus. “Thanks. I should go…” He tried to stand, but Remus pulled him back onto the sofa.

“Harry…Dry off, at least?”

Harry glanced up at Severus, then back to Remus. “I’m fine. Been taking care of myself for years.”

Severus snorted. “It’s like I always told Dumbledore. The brat has more pride than sense.”

Shooting Severus a half-hearted glare, Harry hunched his shoulders. “Not my fault it’s true.”

“No, it’s not,” Remus agreed. “But part of being adult is knowing when you need help from others, Harry.”

Harry scowled. “That why he’s here?” he asked in a suddenly bitter tone.

“What?”

“He ‘helping’ you with something? You know Sirius wanted me to…”

Remus sighed. The few times they’d had this conversation, Harry’d been adamant about having Remus and Teddy come to stay with him. “Harry, Teddy and I are just fine.”

Harry jumped up. “But you’ll let him help you, is that it?”

“What? No…Severus and I…”

“Oh, it’s ‘Severus and I’ now?”

“Harry…”

“Lupin, give up. The boy obviously has a bee in his bonnet. I assure you, Potter, I am not encroaching on your territory in the least. Perhaps it is time that I left for the evening…”

Remus’s head was spinning. The two seemed to be arguing over possession of him like he was an object, and it was making his head hurt. “What? Wait…No…Severus, it’s snowing. You can’t go yet.”

“Yeah, good idea, Snape. Leave. No one wants you here.”

“Harry!”

Harry was still glowering at Snape, the glare more heartfelt now. “What?”

“You _cannot_ kick people out of my house. Severus is my guest.” Remus was about ready to pull the boy over his lap and swat him, even though that was more a Severus move than one of his own. But by this point, his temper was getting quite frayed.

“He’s an arse, Remus. I don’t know why you would…”

“And that, Potter, is none of your business,” Severus said with a smirk.

Oh, no, this was not going to end well… “Severus, please…”

“Bastard! I don’t know why he’s putting up with you, but I won’t let you hurt him!” Harry launched himself off the couch at Severus, and Remus had to catch him around the waist to keep him from throttling his former professor.

“Harry! Stop it! Now!” He couldn’t keep himself from growling at the boy.

Harry went slack in his arms, his head down, panting. Severus was smirking. “Good boy, Potter. I’m sure Lupin is appreciative of you not getting my blood all over his rug.”

Remus shot him a glare. “You too, Severus. You are a guest in my home, and I would hope you had learned something of decorum over the years? Surely Malfoy never allowed you to attack his other guests in that way?”

“On the contrary,” Severus said with a smirk. “He always found it quite amusing.”

“Well I don’t,” Remus said in a quelling tone.

Severus scowled, then looked away. “It is hardly my fault if the boy is easy to bait.”

“It is, as you take every opportunity to do so,” Remus said, his voice hard. He pushed Harry back down onto the couch. “Harry?” The boy had been utterly silent since Remus had restrained him. Had something more happened? Had he accidentally hurt him? “Are you okay?”

“‘M fine,” Harry mumbled.

Remus sighed. What was wrong with him? “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, then stood up. “I’m gonna go Remus. Talk to you soon.”

And now they were back where they’d started. “Harry, it’s snowing.”

“Oh, let the boy leave, Lupin. It’s obvious he has no care for those around him.”

“Severus, that is _enough_!” Remus turned back to Harry, who looked almost grey. “Harry?”

He shook his head mutely. “Doesn’t matter, Remus,” he said, his voice soft. He turned to glare at Severus. “But if he hurts you, he’ll answer to me.”

That brought both older men up short. “Harry? What do you mean?” Remus asked slowly.

“I’d always hoped…” He turned to Remus, his eyes sad now, and if the situation hadn’t worried him so, Remus might have been pleased to see the emotion there. “But then, I knew you’d always say you were too old for me,” he said, his voice trailing off with the last word.

The impact of what Harry wasn’t saying hit Remus then; hard. “Harry?” He asked, wide-eyed. It was true. He would have. Hell, he’d thought Dora had been too young for him. Harry was…a baby! He’d changed Harry’s nappies!

Severus was quick to pull Remus out of his shock. “And you thought me a rival to your affections, Potter?” he sneered.

Harry looked between the two men, uncertain now. “Aren’t you…?”

“As though I would ever touch that…wolf,” Severus scowled.

Remus flushed, though. Perhaps Severus hadn’t wanted it, but Remus had hoped that they could someday work up to that. Even though Severus had never shown anything but disdain for him.

“Besides, when have you known me ever to have patience for children? Why would I want to be with anyone who has a young child?” he added.

“But…” Harry glanced at Remus, biting his lip, then back to Severus. “I’ve seen the way you look at him sometimes.”

“Me?” Severus said, sneering even more now. “Why would I bother with him?”

“Because he treated you civilly, unlike the rest of us. Because you and he are alike in a lot of ways.” Remus flushed darker as he heard some of his own mental reasons being spoken out loud for the first time.

“Harry…”

Harry turned and met his gaze. “It’s true for you, isn’t it? You…like Snape?”

Uncertain how to answer that, Remus glanced at Severus, who was suddenly looking at him very appraisingly. The look tied Remus’s tongue in a knot, and he had to turn away. He did what he always did when he felt put on the spot, and began to tidy. “I consider him a good friend, Harry,” he managed, glad his voice was calm.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned, expecting to see Harry, but it was Severus he found looking at him. “Is that why you invited me tonight, Lupin?” His voice was shockingly soft, and Remus could feel the rumble of it through the fingers which still gripped his shoulder.

“I just hoped we could become less…antagonistic towards one another.”

“You mean, that I would stop attacking every time you spoke?”

Remus sighed. “Severus, you don’t…” Both men turned at a blast of cold air from the door. “Harry…”

“No…it’s…it’s okay, Remus. But…You don’t need an audience. Not for this.”

Severus rolled his eyes, then stormed to the door, slamming it shut, and throwing a locking spell at it for good measure. “Now, do I need to take your wand, Potter, or will you be a good boy and cooperate?”

Harry scowled at him. “I don’t need _your_ help, Snape.”

“Really? So you’re telling me you could have gotten the true sword without my assistance? That you would have learned what Voldemort was doing in fifth year if I had not been there? Oh, and do let us not forget how I was the one who enabled you to regain control of your broom so you could snatch victory from my own team your very first year?”

“Severus, please!”

But Harry’s eyes were flaring with anger now. “Yeah! I could have! Without your pushing and bullying, I’d have been far happier! Why the fuck didn’t you just _die_ , you bastard?”

Severus reeled back as though he’d been struck, then grabbed the front of Harry’s shirt, yanking him off his feet and dragging him close so that their faces were centimeters away from one another, their noses nearly brushing. “You little, arrogant brat! I have wasted too much time of my life on you. If you think that I am going to let you rob me of my rightfully earned…”

“Remus isn’t something to own!” Harry shouted back.

“Severus! Harry! Stop it! You’ll wake Teddy!” He shot a quick silencing spell down the hall toward where the baby was sleeping, then turned to glare at both of them. “Harry, apologize.”

Harry looked outraged at the very idea. “What? Why? He’s the one who…”

“Apologize. Right now.”

Huffing, Harry turned to glower at Severus. “Sorry,” he said, his tone stating that he didn’t mean the word in the least.

“You are…”

“Severus!” Severus turned to look at Remus, scowling. “Now you. You know Harry had no choice in his fate. It is hardly his fault you ended up stuck at Hogwarts. Now please. Apologize.”

“I will not apologize for not kowtowing to the brat his whole life. He had enough people doing that,” Severus said with a growl.

“How about starting with tonight, for baiting him, then?” Remus asked, his voice stern.

Severus’s eyes flared, but Remus could tell he was debating with himself—whether or not it would be worth the bother in the long run to apologize to Harry. Just like the Slytherin he was, the future more important than the moment. “Very well. I apologize for taunting you, Potter,” he said, though his tone was still a sneer.

“Like I’d accept—”

“Harry!”

Harry huffed. “Fine,” he said, looking down at his shoes.

“Good. Now sit, both of you.”

Both looked disgruntled at the idea, so Remus settled on the sofa, right in the middle so that neither could complain about having to sit by the other. “Just until it eases enough to let you apparate home without getting soaked.”

Severus sneered again. “I am certain Potter and I could survive five minutes in the snow, Lupin.”

“I’ll thank you not to speak for me, Snape,” Harry growled, then flopped down onto the couch next to Remus, shifting his body towards Remus. “I’ll stay, Remus. If that’s really what you want?”

Remus wanted to chide him for sniping at Severus again, and for flopping onto the couch, but the boy’s closeness flustered him a bit. “I…yes. It wouldn’t do for you to catch something for being out in the cold…”

Not to be outdone, but obviously out to prove that he held more decorum in his little finger than Harry, Severus settled on Remus’s other side, far closer than he had been sitting before. “Of course not. And yet the boy can take care of himself, Lupin. He said so himself.”

Cheeks burning, Remus shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure if this had been the best turn of events. “Er…but…”

“And yet he wants me here, Snape. Maybe he’s decided he needs someone he can actually talk to rather than someone who will constantly snipe at him,” Harry said, a sickly smile spreading across his face.

“Harry…”

“Ah, but I was the one invited, Potter. Not you.” And then Severus’s hand settled on Remus’s leg, and Remus felt his brain short circuit. He blinked up at Severus, who was smiling a half-smirk at him, and felt his cheeks burn at the expression. It was hard to remember why Severus was smiling at him, only that he was.

“But he wants _me_ to stay, Snape,” Harry was purring, and Remus felt the boy’s arm slide around his waist.

Remus turned to him, shocked. “Harry…?”

“That is true, Potter, but that is only because you barged in as you always do. He was merely being polite. Weren’t you, Remus?” Severus said, his voice soft as well, in a way that sent a shiver down Remus’s spine.

Wide-eyed, Remus turned back to Severus, his head spinning a bit at the use of his name. Severus had never deigned to use it before. “Sev—” Before he could finish the name, though, Harry was taking his hand.

“I’d like to think that Remus has more than polite feelings for me, Snape. Don’t you, Remus?” Harry asked, his tone soft but hopeful.

“Oh, Harry…” Before Remus could finish his statement, the boy’s hand had settled on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. If Remus’s brain had short-circuited before, now it had gone rogue on him, for the next thing he knew, he was kissing him back, not giving a thought to the fact that this was James and Lily’s son, or that he was Sirius’s godson, or even that he had changed the boy’s nappies. All he wanted was more, his tongue meeting Harry’s eagerly as it slid into his mouth.

Then he was being pulled away, and there was another mouth on his, and ohgod…Severus was kissing him. _Severus_ was kissing _him_! There was no thought to right or wrong any longer, just the sweet taste of Severus’s mouth, and really, should a mouth that spewed such vicious insults taste so good?

Harry was obviously not about to be outdone, as Remus felt him begin to unbutton his shirt, lips tracing over bared skin, and it was a good thing that the fire was going. Remus moaned into Severus’s mouth as Harry latched onto a nipple and began to suck.

“Brat,” Severus growled when he pulled back, glaring at Harry.

Remus’s head was still spinning. He really ought to put a stop to this, before it went further. It was a very—but before he could finish that thought, Severus was sliding off the couch and settling between his knees. “Severus, what…?”

What was answered very quickly when Severus began to unbutton his trousers.

“N-no…this is…”

“Shh…” Harry’s mouth covered his, and thought disappeared once more as they kissed again. Moreso when he felt a hot, wet mouth begin to lick over his shaft. He moaned into Harry’s mouth, bucking up into the feeling until hands pressed against them, restraining him, the mouth moving slowly over him, hot and slick and perfect.

Remus’s head fell back against the back of the couch, and Harry kissed down his neck, pushing off his shirt, then began to nip and suck at his collarbone, making Remus moan again. Not to be outdone, Severus tugged his trousers down further, cupping his balls and rolling them in his hand.

“Ah! Fuck…Severus…”

Harry’s head popped up at that, looking a bit shocked, then he glared down at Severus and decided to up the ante a bit, sitting back and removing his own shirt before pressing his chest to Remus’s and kissing him once more.

Remus groaned at the feel of skin on skin, pulling Harry close as they kissed, his hand tracing Harry’s spine. “Mmm…”

“Want you, Remus,” Harry murmured against his lips. “Been dreaming of feeling you inside me…”

“Oh, Harry, I…” Remus moaned as suddenly he felt a finger press inside him. “Fuck, Severus!” His eyes flew to Severus, who was sucking at him still, his black eyes watching them, and he could see his shoulder shift as the finger moved inside him. “Ohgod…”

“Bastard,” Harry growled, then slid down to join Severus at Remus’s cock. “Let me…”

“Go find someone your own age to play with, Potter,” Severus growled.

Remus wanted to protest the loss of Severus’s mouth, but then the two began to lick at either side of his cock, and suddenly he had no complaints. “I don’t hear him complaining,” he heard Harry say.

“That is because I am pleasing him,” Severus said, crooking his finger in a way that made Remus cry out sharply.

“Ohfuck! I don’t…ooooh…care,” Remus managed to force out. “Just…don’t stop.” He hadn’t had sex since shortly before Teddy had been born, and that was well over a year now. And he’d certainly never been picky about his partners, so long as they were clean, and seemed to want _him_. And this…this was too good to be true. “Please…don’t stop…”

Severus smirked up at him, crooking his finger again, and Remus felt his climax push closer. “Ohgod…fuck…Severus…Please!”

Harry was obviously not to be outdone, as he took Remus in his mouth and sucked, and that was all it took. Remus was coming with a sharp cry, his hands burying in Harry’s dark mop, lost in pleasure for a long moment.

When he became conscious again of the world around him, he heard them arguing once more. “…Do that? Now he won’t be able to manage more, you little…”

“Like you were any better, Snape. Don’t think I don’t know what you were doing. Not my fault if he was too close to the edge to pull back!”

“Harry…Severus…please…” Remus’s voice was weak and husky, but even so, the two stopped fighting immediately and turned to look at him. “Please don’t fight? I’m sure we could figure out something?” He beckoned them up to rest on either side of him, overly pleased as two sets of arms curled around him, but made certain to kiss each of them before continuing. “This was…wonderful. And even though I know you don’t exactly get on…maybe we could work something out?”

Harry wrinkled his nose, and for once, it looked as though Severus agreed with him. “Sleep with Snape? Why would I _want_ to?”

“Because I do. And because I will not have either of you tear me apart simply because you do not like each other. Are we clear?”

“So, we either both sleep with you, or neither of us will?” Severus asked sourly.

Remus nodded, looking between their faces. Neither looked particularly pleased at the prospect, but Remus hoped that perhaps just spending time pleasing him might show them they had more in common than they thought? “I am not asking either of you to touch each other unless you wish. That is up to you. But I can’t bear the idea of each of you sniping at me about the other, and…” He glanced at Severus, who he had wanted for so long, then at Harry, whose need had surprised him tonight. “I want both of you.”

Harry looked alternately pleased and annoyed at that, glancing at Severus with a scowl, then back at Remus, and smiled softly. “If…if that’s what you want, Remus…then I’m willing. So long as he learns how to share.”

Severus scowled at that. “As though you know how…”

“Severus! Stop it! Either say no, or stop tormenting the boy.”

Pale pink blossomed over the tops of Severus’s cheeks, and he bobbed his head. “Good.” Remus kissed him again, then turned to kiss Harry, turning on his side so that his back was to Severus and ground back against him as they kissed.

It obviously took both a few minutes for Severus to realize what Remus wanted, but then he felt those deft hands pulling down his trousers, and soon there was more skin on skin. Remus moaned, then turned back to Severus. “Bed?”

“Mmm… Would be easier on our knees… And we will need lube.”

Remus nodded, flushing a bit. “Right.”

Harry was looking a bit confused, but nodded and sat up, then offered Remus a hand. “All right.”

The three men made their way back to the bedroom, and Remus shot a new silencing spell at his son’s room for good measure. Just in case the first hadn’t taken. He didn’t want this waking him up.

“There’s lube in the top dresser drawer, Severus.” Severus moved past him to retrieve the tube, and Remus turned to Harry and began to unbutton his jeans. “Are you sure, Harry?” he asked him softly.

“Yes. Please. Wanted this…I couldn’t tell you how long.” He kissed Remus, then stepped out of his jeans and walked to the bed. “How do you want me?”

Remus smiled at the boy’s slight swagger. It was good to see Harry’s confidence had grown a bit since the end of the war, at least. “On the pillows. Sit and get comfortable, I think.”

Remus turned to ask Severus if that would do, and found his mouth going dry. If he hadn’t just been drained, he’d likely have gone rock hard at the sight he faced. He’d imagined what Severus would look like under all those dark robes, but the sight itself was nearly enough to have him dropping to his knees to lick every inch of that pale, lean body. “God…”

Severus scowled. “I know. I am too pale, and skinny, or so Pomfrey always…”

Remus moved to him, and kissed him. “You’re perfect,” he whispered. He led Severus to the bed, then crawled onto it. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

“And the brat?”

“Stop it, Severus. Just…use those gorgeous fingers of yours and get me ready. Let me worry about Harry.”

“Gladly,” Severus said with a sneer.

Remus settled on his hands and knees, then crawled to Harry, who had been scowling, but smiled when he saw Remus move closer.

When Remus pushed his knees apart, Harry blushed adorably, but let them fall apart, revealing a lovely, darkly-flushed cock. “Mmm…”

Before he could lean down and lick it, though, Severus’s finger pressed into him once more, and Remus moaned, hanging his head for a moment to compose himself. “God…yes, Severus. More.”

He leaned forward to lick Harry even as he felt Severus slide a second, well-slicked finger inside him, and moaned against the hot skin against his lips, pushing back for more. Harry echoed him, pressing against his mouth. “Oh…Remus…please…”

Grinning, Remus licked up Harry’s cock, then took the head in his mouth, sucking at it. “Mmm…”

“Ah! Fuck!” Harry cried out, and Remus heard his head thunk back against the wall. He moaned as Severus stroked over his prostate, then traced the head of Harry’s cock even as he felt the fingers withdraw from him. He did wish he could see Severus’s face. But next time would be soon enough. For now, he was just glad the two weren’t snarling at each other any longer.

Then that thought was gone as he felt Severus push into him, rough enough to push him down onto Harry’s cock, and he quickly pulled back, trying not to strangle himself. More in control, he began to move his lips over it, his fingers curled around the base to keep himself from being pushed forward to much, moaning as Severus began to move.

It took them a few minutes to find a rhythm, and by the time they had, Remus could tell that Harry was close to the edge. Letting go of the base of his cock, Remus let his fingers curl around the boy’s balls, giving them a squeeze, grinning at the way Harry’s whimpers turned to cries at that. It wouldn’t take much.

Sliding his fingers back behind Harry’s balls, Remus moaned around him as Severus ground hard into him, his thrusts increasing. He’d been almost entirely silent since Remus had dragged him to the bed, but he seemed quite affected by what he was doing to Remus, and perhaps, Remus hoped, to what Remus was doing to Harry? The sounds the boy was making were an incredible turn-on, and he was sure he hadn’t imagined Severus’s cock throbbing suddenly inside him at the sound of the groan when his finger began to stroke around Harry’s arsehole.

Without lube, he wasn’t going to do much, but he could tease the boy, and if Harry liked it, they could do more next time. The image of Harry turned around and clinging to the headboard as he pressed his face into the boy’s arse made his cock twitch, even as drained as it was. Or perhaps that was from Severus’s cock grazing his prostate.

Remus shifted, letting Severus’s thrusts drive his mouth forward onto Harry’s cock now, swallowing around him when he could listening to the boy’s cries as he stroked over that spot. He clenched hard around Severus as the boy came with a wail, then pushed back against him so that he could lick over Harry as Severus thrust into him, the thrusts coming hard and fast now. Finally Severus came with an almost-silent shudder. “Aah…”

Remus moaned at the feeling, then shifted to set his cheek on Harry’s chest, nuzzling him. He winced as Severus withdrew, then shifted on his side so that he could keep an eye on Severus. He needn’t have worried that Severus would leave, though. He stretched out next to them, his eyes half-lidded, looking at Remus.

“Do you truly think this will work, Lupin?” he asked, his voice a bit deeper than usual.

Remus looked up at Harry, who seemed to have fallen asleep, curled up against the headboard but looked happy, despite his cramped position, and Severus’s presence. Far more so than when they had first seen him that night. He turned back to Severus. “I think it could, Severus. If we gave it a chance?”

Severus sighed, then moved closer, his arm going around Remus’s waist and kissing him softly. “Then I suppose we shall have to try.”

And that was all that Remus could ask.  



End file.
